O meu aniversário
by NikasC
Summary: Bella achava que a sua vida era óptima. Tinha uns óptimos pais, um bom irmão e adorava os seus amigos. Mas a partir do dia do seu aniversário percebeu que a sua vida nao se resumia àquilo. Agora sim tinha encontrado Edward Cullen.


Acordei cedo hoje, é o primeiro dia de aulas. O regresso.

Sou Isabella Marie Swan, tenho 17 anos e vou para o 11º ano do liceu no curso de ciências, quero ser médica um dia, neurocirurgia.

Até agora muito já me perguntaram o porquê desta minha escolha e a resposta é muito simples, um tio meu morreu com o tumor cerebral. Eu era muito próxima dele e quando isso aconteceu decidi que iria estudar e quem sabe um dia impedir que alguém mais perdesse um tio, um pai, um filho, um amigo… por conta desta doença.

Fiz anos à menos de um mês e ainda hoje não consigo esquecer aquela festa, foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

Muitos estarão a pensar "claro que foi, as festas de 17 anos são sempre óptimas, todos se divertem e apanham grandes bebedeiras". Pois lamento desiludir-vos mas se a vossa festa foi assim garanto que a minha foi melhor.

Não foi pela festa, não foi pelos convidados, não foi pelos presentes nem foi por ter apanhado uma grande bebedeira, foi pelo simples facto de eles estarem lá, de eu os ter conhecido.

Não devem de estar a perceber nada não é? Então eu vou explicar, ou melhor vou contar como foi o meu aniversário:

Flashback on

Estou a dormir, embora esteja calor consigo sentir o lençol, é eu não consigo dormir destapada. A culpa é do meu irmão Jacob que me dizia quando éramos crianças que iriam aparecer os monstros.

Claro que eu já não acredito que isso vá acontecer mas mesmo assim foi trauma para a vida como a minha mãe costuma dizer

Ouvi o estalito da porta a abrir mas deixei-me ficar sossegadinha na minha cama, claro tinha de fazer ronha, afinal hoje é o DIA DO MEU ANIVERSÁRIO.

Já ando a sonhar com esta festa à um mês, não por fazer anos mas porque já não vejo a maioria dos meus amigos à algum tempo.

-Bella meu amor acorda. – ouvi a voz da minha mãe. Renné é um doce de pessoa, conto com ela para tudo na minha vida e é a ela que conto tudo o que se passa comigo, sempre tivemos esta relação.

-Meu bem acorda. – agora foi a vez do meu pai tentar. Eles normalmente faziam por tentativas. O meu pai é um homem super carinhoso embora a sua farda de chefe da policia intimide algumas pessoas. Assim que ele entra em casa muda completamente.

Assim que percebi que o meu irmão n estava no quarto comecei a acordar, não me levem a mal , eu gosto dele, mas desde que comecei a desenvolver o meu corpo ele está sempre a controlar-me.

Abri os olhos e os meu pai está a segurar uma bandeja muito bem fornecida, com sumo, frutas, panquecas… tudo aquilo que eu gosto.

-Bom dia – disse com voz ainda rouca pelo sono.

-Parabéns meu amor- disseram em uníssono

- Ena combinaram isso foi?

-Ah que engraçadinha que o meu bibelô está - bah o meu pai tem a mania de me chamar isto. Eu gostava quando era mais nova, mas isso foi antes de me começar a chamar assim em frente às outras pessoas.

-Oh ela já está uma mulherzinha – a minha mãe disse com uma voz chorosa.

DLING DONG

O meu pai foi abrir a porta e de repente a minha porta é aberta por uma Ângela muito apressada.

-Bellinha meu amor parabéns, agarrou uma das minhas panquecas e continuou – vai tomar um bom banho que vamos sair, temos marcação na cabeleireira para fazer tudo: cabelos, massagem, depilação, hoje tens direito a tudo.

Ela não respirou de certeza para me dizer tudo aquilo. Reprimi uma gargalhada e levantei-me

-okok dá-me meia hora Angel

-Nem mais um minuto meu bem, e tens muita sorte eu nunca dou nada a ninguém, normalmente é sempre com pagamento - ela disse descontraída

Olhei para a cara dos meus pais que estavam de olhos arregalados e fui a rir para a casa de banho.

Tomei o meu banho, demoradamente, sequei-me e pus o meu hidratante de morangos. Não pensem que é infantil, cheira super bem.

Enrolei-me de novo na toalha e fui para o quarto onde Angel já tinha escolhido a minha roupa.

Angel conhece-me perfeitamente, ela sabe que eu e saltos não combinamos. Isto porque eu já sou completamente desastrada sem saltos, agora imaginem com eles. Para mim são armas mortais.

Assim que acabei de me vestir descemos, e fomos no carro da minha amiga, ela já tem 17.

Não posso dizer que ela é a minha melhor amiga embora seja aquela que mais se aproxima, acho que assim uma BF não tenho.

Chegamos ao cabeleireiro e fomos logo atendidas por duas esteticistas, agradou-me porque assim a parte de sofrer vai ser a primeira. Depois é só relaxar.

Fiz depilação a tudo, buço, axila, virilhas, pernas, sinto-me completamente despenada.

A esteticista levou-me até uma sala com duas marquesas, uma delas já estava ocupada com a minha amiga.

Deitei-me e a massagista começou. Fez maravilhas, em minutos eu já estou completamente relaxada.

Nem sei quanto tempo estive ali deitada, acho até que fiz uma sesta.

Quando chegou a hora de almoço levaram-nos até ao pequeno bar que aquele cabeleireiro tem onde comemos uma tosta mista.

Aí aproveitámos para falar um bocadinho

-Então amiga ansiosa por logo à noite?

-É eu estou. Sabes sinto que vai acontecer alguma coisa boa sabes?

E eu não estou a mentir. Alguma vez vos aconteceu estarem com um pressentimento de que alguma coisa vos vai acontecer?

Neste momento eu estou com essa mesma sensação, mas resolvi deixar isso de lado, afinal se alguma coisa tiver de acontecer assim será, não vou forçar nada.

-É Bella acho que vai ser uma óptima noite. O Bem confirmou presença?

Ângela e Bem estão juntos há um ano e são os dois da minha turma.

Ficam super fofos juntos.

Ficámos na conversa até nos chamarem para a nossa marcação.

Quando estávamos a caminha passamos por duas raparigas muito bonitas, uma cabelo curto, escuro e espetado, baixinha e outra alta, muito elegante e loura.

Fomos atendidas e voltamos para casa.

Já eram 17h quando lá chegamos e fomos logo para o meu quarto, Ângela já tinha trazido as suas coisas à tarde.

O meu vestido foi amor à primeira vista, simples mas ao mesmo tempo elegante, assentava-me bem (não estou a ser convencida atenção) e marcava o meu corpo.

.com/cgi/set?id=19714122

A minha mãe chamou-nos e fomos até ao restaurante, já estavam muitos dos meus amigos à espera à porta.

Depois de cumprimentar todos e enquanto estávamos à espera dos que estavam mais atrasados chegou carro lindo.

Estacionou perto de nós e de lá de dentro saíram as duas raparigas que eu tinha vi à bocado no cabeleireiro. Com elas vinham mais três rapazes,

Um muito grande, com músculos enormes, cabelo curto e olhos castanhos. Estava a fazer o que o deixava com umas covinhas lindas. Assim que saiu do carro colocou um braço em torno da cintura da rapariga loira.

O segundo rapaz era alto, loiro e muito bonito tal como o primeiro. Parecia ser forte mas nem metade do que aquilo que o outro lado. Tinha uma ligeira cicatriz no queixo. Tal como o outro fez com a rapariga loira, este rapaz (por sinal muito parecido com essa tal rapariga), puxou a rapariga baixinha para si.

Entretanto saiu do carro (do lugar do condutor) o terceiro rapaz. E aqueles rapazes que eu pensei serem lindos, perdiam muito para este rapaz. Ele é simplesmente perfeito. O rapaz mais bonito que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Alto, Musculado (mais que o loiro e menos que o grandalhão), pele clara, cabelos bagunçados e de uma cor linda, entre o loiro e o ruivo. Uma cor única de cobre. Por fim quando os nossos olhares se encontraram, perdi-me nos seus olhos, eram tão verdes e estavam com um brilho tão bonito que pareciam duas jóias, duas esmeraldas.

.

Os nossos olhares estavam conectados, numa bolha muito intima, eu não conseguia ouvir nada daquilo que estava à minha volta.

- Grupo de Isabella Swan, podem entrar – o gerente veio chamar-nos à porta

-Anda Bella - Ângela arrastou-me para dentro do restaurante, quebrando aquela conexão maravilhosa.

Durante todo o jantar os nossos olhos encontraram-se várias vezes, porque eles sentaram-se numa mesa próxima da nossa.

De repente começaram a cantar-me os parabéns, e não foram apenas os meus amigos, foi todo o restaurante, incluindo a mesa dele, que estava com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

Corei automaticamente, eu odeio ser o centro das atenções.

Depois do jantar paguei (os meus pais tinham-me dado o cartão gente, não fui eu mesmo ) e fomos para o novo bar que abriu.

Com um último olhar despedi-me daqueles olhos verdes.

Este sitio tinha três salas distintas.

A primeira que era mais para as pessoas poderem conversar, com musica um pouco mais baixa, uma musica de fundo apenas

.

A segunda era para começar-mos a beber, a nossa primeira paragem é claro

E a parte de discoteca mesmo, que eu adorei

Depois de termos bebido alguma coisa na segunda sala fomos até à parte de discoteca mesmo.

Fui para o meio da pista e comecei a mexer-me ao ritmo da música, já estava a relaxar mais com o efeito da bebida.

Ao meu lado apareceram a loira e a morena, era a terceira vez que as via hoje.

Elas sorriram e vieram até mim que lhes retribui o sorriso.

- Olá sou a Alice Cullen e esta é a Rosalie Hale, já é a segunda vez que te vemos hoje e resolvemos apresentar-nos. – disse a baixinha

-Olá, eu sou a Isabella Swan, mas tratem-me por Bella por favor.

Alice olhou para um ponto atrás de mim e acenou. Então os três rapazes vieram ter connosco, eu automaticamente corei.

-Bella – começou Rosalie- este é o meu namorado, Emmet Cullen e irmão da Alice.

O rapaz grande e musculado veio até mim e deu-me um abraço apertado

-Prazer Bella

-Igualmente Emmet

-Este é o meu irmão gémeo e namorado da Alice , Jasper Hale– apontou para o rapaz loiro que me -cumprimentou com um abraço também

-Olá Bella- ele tinha qualquer coisa que levava a que uma pessoa se sentisse bem na sua presença

-Olá Jasper – retribui o cumprimento. Agora era a vez do Deus grego

-E por fim – continuou Rose- Este é o irmão da Alice e do Em, Edward Cullen

Edward deu um sorriso torto que fez o meu coração perder uma batida e avançou

Sempre com os olhos conectados (nesta nossa conexão perfeita) aproximamo-nos e demos um abraço.

No momento em que as nossas peles se tocaram senti uma corrente eléctrica percorrer todo o meu corpo e não consegui conter um estremecimento. Edward também deve ter percebido porque no momento em que nos afastámos olhou-me profundamente.

Comecei então a dançar com eles. Quando me lembrei do resto do pessoal olhei em volta e vi-os a dançar ali perto.

Começou então uma musica com um bom ritmo que eu não sei o nome e comecei a descer até ao chão enquanto olhava Edward nos olhos, ele continuava a dançar e parecia estar a comer-me com os olhos.

No momento em que fui ao chão uma vez mais uns rapazes começaram a aproximar-se e Edward não aguentando mais puxou-me pela cintura.

Os nossos corpos chocaram-se. Ele colocou uma das suas pernas entre as minhas e continuamos no nosso ritmo, um ritmo muito próprio, que parecia ter sido ensaiado.

Começamos a aproximar-nos sem nunca perdermos o ritmo da nossa dança.

Comecei a sentir a respiração de Edward contra o meu rosto e o seu cheiro atingiu-me. Era inebriante e nesse preciso momento foi como se tudo desaparece-se. Como se fossemos só os dois naquele bar.

Então os nossos lábios tocaram-se num beijo apaixonado e cheio de desejo. Aquilo não era um beijo normal, era O beijo.

Parece que as nossas bocas foram feitas para se encaixarem perfeitamente uma na outra, como duas peças de um puzzle.

Edward tinha uma das suas mãos a na cintura puxando-me para ele e a outra na minha nuca e as minhas mãos voaram para os seus cabelos puxando-o para mim. Eu não queria ter nenhum espaço a separar-nos.

Durante muito tempo não saímos daquela nossa bolha até que começámos a ouvir uma sirene a tocar.

-Bella é uma sirene a indicar fogo, anda

Edward agarrou uma das minhas mãos fortemente para que não fossemos afastados, pois todos corriam em direcção às portas de saída. Ed conhecia as portas dos fundos e fomos por lá.

Demos a volta e nesse momento vi os meus amigos, olhei para Edward ao constatar o mesmo que ele, a sua família não estava lá.

Edward levou-me até ao meu irmão e quando ia abrir a boca ouvimos um alguém a chama-lo

-EDWARD – viramo-nos e vimos Rosalie a correr na nossa direcção, estava branca e quando chegou ao pé de nós disse – Edward não sabemos da Alice, eles estão la dentro à procura dela, mas não a achamos.

Vi o pânico nos olhos do meu Deus grego e disse-lhe com voz firme

-Vai Ed, encontra a tua irmã.

Ele puxou-me para um beijo apaixonado e eu retive as lágrimas, sabia que aquele era o nosso ultimo beijo, por isso aproveitei-o bem.

Assim que nos separa-mos vi-os a correr em direcção às portas dos fundos por onde nos tínhamos saído. Jacob puxou-me para o carro e fomos para casa.

Assim que cheguei fui para o meu quarto e lá chorei todas as lágrimas que tinha contido enquanto beijava Edward.

Flashback off

Passei o resto das férias a pensar nele e a sonhar com ele.

Nunca mais o vi, e continuo preocupada com Alice, embora eu saiba que ela nunca esteve internada no hospital.

-Bella já estamos atrasados, anda lá – o bruto do meu irmão estava a chamar

-Estou a ir- gritei

Olhei uma ultima vez para o espelho, peguei a minha mala e fui, para o liceu

Assim que lá cheguei encontrei Angel e Ben à porta começamos a entrar quando ouvi uma voz que pareciam sinos a chamar-me

-Bellinha

Olhei para trás e vejo o volvo prateado, aquele que eu tenho procurado nestes últimos dias

Alice vinha a correr na minha direcção e fiquei muito aliviada, nada lhe tinha acontecido. Abracei-a mas a minha atenção estava direccionada para o ser que estava a sair do lugar de motorista.

O meu deus grego particular (que por acaso estava a atrair muitos olhares femininos) estava a olhar para mim, com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

Sem pensar entreguei a minha mala a Alice e corri na sua direcção. Ele prontamente estendeu os braços na minha direcção e deu-me um abraço apertado, chegou perto do meu ouvido e disse num sussurro

- Procurei-te por todo o lado Bella, estava com tantas saudades tuas. Agora que te encontrei não te vou deixar escapar.

E beijou-me. Um beijo apaixonado, cheio de saudades que ambos sentíamos. Levantou-me do chão para que eu não tivesse de me esticar.

Quando nos afastamos olhou-me com um sorriso enorme no rosto e disse num tom brincalhão

-Vamos para a nossa aula?

Olhei-o incrédula

-Estas na minha turma?

-Estou, eu a Alice e o Jasper

Mais uma vez abracei-o e dei-lhe um beijo. Fomos para a nossa aula onde nos sentamos lado a lado, assim como em todas as outras aulas.

No fim do dia Edward levou-me até uma clareira. Puxou-me até ao centro e olhou-me profundamente.

-Bella eu sei que nos conhecemos à pouco tempo, mas eu apaixonei-me por ti. Desde aquela noite que eu não consigo pensar em mais nada nem em mais ninguém. Quero conhecer tudo o que seja relacionada contigo, quero estar contigo em todos os momentos, quero ajudar-te sempre. Sendo assim - tirou uma caixinha preta do bolso a abriu-a - Isabella Swan queres namorar comigo?

Eu não consegui dizer nada durante alguns segundos. A expressão de Edward passou de ansiedade a tristeza, de certeza que estava a pensar que eu iria recusar.

Segurei-lhe o rosto entre as minhas mãos e disse entre beijos

-Eu...Quero Namorar ...Contigo – terminei com um beijo apaixonado.

Sentamo-nos naquela relva entre as flores e passamos a tarde a namorar.

-eu amo-te – dissemos ao mesmo tempo enquanto nos olhávamos profundamente.

Eu sempre pensei que não me faltava nada, que tinha uma vida perfeita

Isso até conhecer Edward, agora eu tenho a certeza, estou completa.


End file.
